


Happy Birthday

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breathplay, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor's little brother is coming of age and his boyfriend wants to celebrate with him.</p>
<p>(Contains: Breathplay (kind of..), usage of supernatural powers during sex (in case someone can't stand that))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

They had already ridden for a long time and still Luhan, the emperor's supreme commander, was not about to stop. Same for one of his knights, but unlike Luhan who did not seem in the mood to take a break the knight called Jongin could not stop complaining about how much he hated riding for such a long time and that they should finally stop.  
  
"Listen, Jongin. I'd like to stop if it weren't for your best friend wanting to be at the palace as soon as possible," Luhan said and nodded with his head towards Sehun. "Sehun!" Jongin whined. "And you are one of the best knights in the whole empire," Sehun only said and looked ahead. He did not want to have a discussion with his best friend right now. He just wanted to get to the palace of their emperor as soon as possible.  
  
It was extremely important for him to go there. He almost could not persuade his parents to let him go but since they wanted to have some letters and presents delivered to the emperor anyway they gave in to his wish. Even though they still did not know his true motivation for this trip. He had only told them that he wanted to represent their kingdom at the festivities for the emperors younger brother. Originally they had planned to send his older brother because he was the heir to their throne and should get used to festivities like that.  
  
"I swear. We should have teleported," Jongin said.  
"And risking exposure? You know that only the higher royal families are supposed to have special powers. Even I am not allowed to show my abilities because my family isn't related to any of the ruling houses," Luhan said and Jongin sighed.  
"Not to mention that they'd probably kill us without looking if you teleported us in there. The guards are trained to kill in an instant just in case someone tries to attack the emperor," Sehun added and rolled with his eyes, "And Luhan, don't tell me you don't want to get there as fast as possible, too. I know that a certain prince of the Iceislands is also going to be there." Sehun could see the blush creeping on Luhan's face.  
  
"If people knew you and him are a thing they'd ask for your head," Jongin said shaking his own head.  
"His parents know and are pretty cool with it," Luhan only mumbled. Sehun snickered. He loved seeing Luhan like that, slightly embarrassed and also a bit vulnerable.  
"Cool as expected from the royal family of the Iceislands," Sehun said and giggled.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Shortly before nightfall they reached a little village which had an Inn suited to host royality. One of the biggest roads of the whole country went through this village so it was not a surprise. Furthermore, they had already been guests in that Inn quite a few times. Immediately some people working there took care of their horses after Luhan, Jongin, and Sehun had descended from them.  
  
"Welcome, my lords," the owner of the Inn said while bowing when the three young men stepped inside.  
"Thank you very much," Sehun said, "We would like to stay for a night." The man nodded and indicated to follow them.  
"I assume you want to participate in the celebrations for the prince's birthday?" he asked while they went upstairs to the rooms.  
"Yes," Sehun answered.  
"Are any other royals here at the moment?" Luhan asked but the owner shook his head.  
"We had the princess and two princes of the Thundervalley here last night. With the Lady herself accompanying them." Sehun nodded.  
  
It was a more or less well known fact within the circle of royality that the king of the Thundervalley prefered to stay in his kingdom. Similar to Sehun's parents even though it was said that the royal family of the Stormrocks had always been free as the wind. Apparently that saying only fit with their youngest son because the only one in his family who actually was like that was Sehun himself. But changing and temperamental like the wind was his whole family. "If you need anything I'll send my son to you, my lords," the owner of the Inn said.  
"Please send him to me. I need a proper meal before I can fall asleep," Sehun said.  
"Whatever you wish for, Your Grace. We have soup, different kinds of meat, salads, and almost every kind of desert known in this kingdom."  
  


  
***

  
  
  
It did not take long until the owner's son knocked on Sehun's door. "Stay," Sehun told him when he turned to leave. The boy nodded. After the kitchen boys who helped him had left Sehun stood up and grinned at the boy. "You haven't changed a bit, Kyungsoo," he said. "I only became more annoyed at everyone," the owner's son said and laughed a bit. "You haven't changed, too. Only your hair. Do your parents still punish you whenever you dye them?"  
"They stopped doing that. But they are still giving me lectures on how a prince is not supposed to look like that."  
  
"Have they never looked at Zitao?" "They have.. three years ago when they had visited our kingdom. The only thing they did not like back then was his piercings. You know that the people in my kingdom are a bit old-fashioned. And my mother is from one of the royal families of the Long Islands. They are even more old-fashioned there."  
"Only their heir isn't." Sehun laughed. "Joonmyeon is definitely not like them. Maybe because his mother is from the Desserts. People there are more open-minded," he replied and Kyungsoo nodded.  
  
"Will you come to the palace, too, for the celebrations?" Sehun asked the other. "Maybe. It might be possible because almost everyone will be there so I won't have to do a lot if I stayed here. And I'd really like to be in the gardens again. That's almost the only place where I don't have to be afraid of exposing my powers to the whole world," Kyungsoo answered. Sehun nodded.  
  
He could remember the day he got to know Kyungsoo. He, Jongin and Zitao had been out for a ride when they almost crashed into Kyungsoo playing around with his powers. Fear had been the first thing Sehun had seen in Kyungsoo's eyes when they had approached him but Zitao had been really nice to him and soon Kyungsoo had learned that he would not be beheaded for having such powers. That was the day Kyungsoo became their friend.  
  
"I think I should go and talk to the others. Especially because my father will be pissed if I take too much time," Kyungsoo then said and left after Sehun said his goodbye.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
"How far is it from here?" Jongin asked as they reached the end of another forest.  
"Around an hour I think," Luhan answered. "You should know by now. We've been on this road quite often during the last two years," Sehun said and looked at his best friend. "Yeah, yeah," Jongin only said.  
  
"If people could hear you being this disrespectful to your prince," Luhan said giggling.  
"If people could hear the emperor's supreme commander giggling like a little girl," Sehun dead-panned which made Luhan pout. "That doesn't make it better," Sehun said laughing.  
"We are a strange bunch," Jongin only said and sighed.  
"We're basically two knights and a prince. Nothing really strange about that," Luhan said, "Only the reason why we're on this way might be a bit strange for some people." Sehun rolled with his eyes.  
  
He did not like the whole thing to be called strange when it was not strange at all! "Stop rolling with your eyes, Sehun," Jongin said. "One day I'll make you call me 'my prince' or 'your grace' all the time, even in private, just to piss you off," Sehun hissed but Jongin could only laugh. "You'll probably get pissed off first. You hate it when anyone of your friends refers to you with those titles."  
  


  
***

  
  
  
They could already see the walls of the city around the palace and Sehun became a bit nervous. It was always like that. It was not a frightening type of being nervous, it was more like some kind of anticipation. "Don't forget that we'll probably have to participate in some kind of meeting. You know, this whole kings, queens, princes and princesses of the various kingdoms are the first to celebrate with the prince kind of thing," Luhan reminded Sehun who groaned. "I hate that."  
  
"We know. Just.. refrain from looking too annoyed or.. you know," Jongin said and the prince sighed.  
"All I wish for is to be alone with him but no! I have to endure the boring stuff before that," he muttered. "That 'boring stuff' is important," Luhan only said. "I haven't seen him in three month. Do you know how.."  
  
"I know!" Luhan almost yelled at him, "Listen, Sehun, I know it's horrible, especially for you two, but you have to get along with that. You'll stay for around a week or maybe even longer if your parents allow you to. I think that'll be enough."  
"It'll never be enough," Sehun mumbled before he straightened himself because they were close to the gates.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Like always one of the guards accompanied them to the palace. Sehun was glad that this time it was one of the guards who were not suspicious all the time. He once had been to the palace and one of the guards almost asked him really uncomfortable questions. That guy definitely knew why Sehun had been in the palace way more than it was normal for a prince of one of the kingdoms. Especially because there were not any princesses at the court.  
  
As soon as they had reached the palace and people took care of their horses they were already guided to a room which Sehun remembered as the conference room of the palace. He really did not like this part of the festivities.  
  
"Your Highness! Prince Sehun of the Stormrocks, Lord Luhan your supreme commander, and Lord Jongin knight of the Stormrocks," the guard who had accompanied them said after they had entered the room. Sehun bowed, as well as Luhan and Jongin who has to bow even lower because of their status.  
  
"Welcome!" the emperor said and smiled at them, "We already saved you a place, Prince Sehun." He pointed at a place close to the head of the table at which everyone sat. Sehun nodded and sat down. The place to his left was still empty. He looked around. Zitao still was not there. But he could see some disapproving looks. Probably because many of them did not like how close he was seated to the emperor. They all wanted to be as close as possible because normally that meant the emperor favoured one and they almost all of them hoped to get the emperor to agree on a marriage between his younger brother and one of their daughters. The emperor itself was already engaged so his brother was the next best choice for many royal families on their way to getting close to the throne.  
  
"Aren't your parents coming, Prince Sehun?" the king of the Iceislands asked. "Unfortunately they and even my brother had to attend matters in our kingdom. They send their best regards to everyone and maybe they'll come later," Sehun said.  
  
"You are here and that matters," the emperor said and sat down, "We still have to wait for my brother. He had been training the whole morning and had to make himself look presentable again."  
  
"It's his birthday, Your Highness. It's definitely not a problem," the Lady of the Thundervalley said smiling in a way which seemed kind of disgusting to Sehun. He had never liked her. Especially not after her son Jongdae had told him that she treated her children worse than homeless kids and manipulated her husband the majority of the time.  
  
Only a few seconds later the emperor's younger brother finally appeared. He wore black and had dyed his hair in some kind of golden blond. He was really beautiful and handsome in Sehun's eyes. Sehun looked the prince up and down before he reminded himself to keep it at a down-low. "I'm sorry, Lords and Ladies," the prince said and Sehun tried to keep his poker-face. Oh, how he had missed this voice!  
quot;I was a bit occupied." Immediately everyone started to tell him that it was completely okay and it was definitely not a problem. There was a reason why Sehun called them 'brownnosers' most of the time. They overdid it in his opinion. But maybe he thought like this because he could act however he wanted around the prince.  
  
"Hey," the prince whispered as soon as he had sat down on his place right next to Sehun. Now Sehun knew why his place was so close to the emperor. "Hey," Sehun whispered back.  
  
"I think we can start now," the emperor said and stood up again. "My dear Lords and Ladies," he started, "Welcome to my brother's twenty-first birthday. He's finally coming of age and therefore we are having an even bigger celebration than the years before. I hope you'll feel as welcome as ever and we can have a few days of fun and relaxation."  
  
"You call that relaxation, Kris?" the prince asked grinning while playing with Sehun's hand under the table. Sehun really hoped no one realized what was going on. But it felt so nice to finally feel Tao's skin under his fingertips again. He had really missed that.  
  
The emperor sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, if you have anything to say, my dear lords and ladies, now is the time," he said and smiled at everyone. Obviously everyone had to say something. From congratulating Zitao on his birthday to questions if he wants to dance with one of the princesses during the obligatory ball on the evening of the second day of the celebrations, everything was said and asked.  
"We'll see," was Tao's typical answer on the questions regarding the ball. Sehun knew that Tao really wanted to tell the truth but he could not.  
  
After what felt like ages everyone finally stopped asking questions and their emperor started to explain the schedule for the next days.  
"So, in half an hour we'll see the parade. Let us go to the roof terrace from which we can see it," he added at the end and ordered everyone to follow him. "After you," Tao said while waiting for everyone to leave the room and turned to Sehun. "Did you have a comfortable journey?" he asked him. He was obviously making small talk just to keep Sehun with him. "Yes. At least most of the time. We travelled a long time to get here and we didn't stop as much as usual," Sehun answered, "I'm glad that it'll take at least a week before I have to travel back again." He could see the slight disappointment in Tao's face. One week was definitely not enough.  
  
As soon as the last one had left the room Tao and Sehun went outside, too. They kept on talking about the travel and how everything was in Stormrocks while Tao started to walk slower and slower to widen the gap to the others.  
Suddenly he pulled Sehun into another hallway and into a room where he pressed him against the wall and connected their lips immediately. "I thought you wouldn't come," Tao whispered between kisses which left Sehun gasping for air. "I almost couldn't come but I managed to persuade my parents," Sehun just answered and pressed himself closer to the other.  
  
He had missed this. Tao's slightly chapped lips against his, him biting his lips softly, their tongues gliding around each other, Tao's body pressed against his. He really did not know for how long they stood there kissing each other senseless.  
"I think we should go to the others. My brother won't be able to distract them for a long time until they realize we aren't with them," Tao said and pressed a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead. The younger nodded while softly caressing Tao's cheek. He had really missed this.  
  
When they turned around to leave the room Tao pulled Sehun with him by holding his hand. "And, Tao?" The older turned around to look at his lover. "Happy birthday!" he said and kissed him again.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
The parade had been really nice. The whole country had participated in it in various ways and it had been one of the most colorful parades Sehun had ever seen, and he had seen the parades for Kris's birthdays. But the most important and wonderful thing was that Tao only seemed to have eyes for him which was not that unusual but he had expected him to be less obvious since so many other people had been there.  
  
After the parade they had had an immense feast with a bit too much mead and wine which was why both boys kind of stumbled towards Tao's room while giggling to themselves. "Don't you think they'll be confused why we both disappeared at the same time?" Sehun asked while clinging to Tao's arm. "For them we are just really good friends. They won't think it strange. And have you seen how drunk the majority of them are right now? They probably haven't even realized we're gone," Tao answered and softly pushed Sehun in his room.  
  
Immediately after he had closed the door Tao pressed their lips against each other again. "I missed you so much," he mumbled against Sehun's lips as he pushed him closer to his bed. "I missed you, too," Sehun said and shortly afterwards he fell on Tao's bed with his lover on top of him. The kiss became more heated and Sehun softly pulled Tao's hair just to hear the slight groan coming from his lover which made him weak every time. He was glad that he was already lying because he would not been surprised if his knees had given out under him. "Wait!" Sehun whispered and slipped to the middle of the bed. He grinned a bit at Tao and winked him over with his finger. "You're still a tease, you know that?" Tao said and kissed him again as soon as he was kneeling over him again.  
  
"Especially with those tight pants you're always wearing," the older said and started to press kisses on Sehun's chin and neck. "You love them."  
"Only when they are lying on my floor indicating that you're lying in my bed again." Sehun laughed softly when he heard that. "What if it was my bed and my floor with you lying in my bed?"  
"The first and last time that happened your parents almost caught us," Tao answered and bit down on Sehun's neck before he started sucking on the skin. A soft moan escaped Sehun. "Don't talk about my parents when you want to fuck me," he said while pinching Tao's side. The older stopped sucking on Sehun's skin and looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry," he said and kissed him. "You are forgiven," Sehun said and chuckled.  
  
Tao grinned at the younger and continued kissing and sucking on the other's neck. He pressed his knee between Sehun's legs and rubbed it against his middle. Sehun sighed in pleasure and pulled on Tao's hair again while also playing with his piercings. Tao loved it when he did that. Only a few seconds later he heard and felt a breathy moan against his neck which made him shiver.  
  
He felt Tao's hand slowly gliding over his still clothed upper body. "You're definitely wearing too much clothes," he mumbled and pulled away from Sehun's neck to undo the younger's clothes. "Why can't you wear less clothes? That would make the job easier." Sehun rolled with his eyes while grabbing Tao's sides to pull him closer, or rather to make Tao's leg press closer to his crotch again. "You know that everyone would see it as an insult to you if I wore less clothing to your birthday."  
  
"I'd actually see that as a gift," Tao said while removing the first layer of clothing. Sehun pulled at Tao's top and over his head. Tao's body was the sexiest he had ever seen and sometimes he still could not believe that he was his. Slowly he touched Tao's upper body, his abs and nipples. He felt him shiver under his hands. "The next time I'll try to arrive a day earlier so I can wake you up at midnight wearing nothing," Sehun said giggling and leant forward to press kisses to Tao's body. "Sounds like a plan," Tao said and sighed softly.  
  
"But I'd prefer to get you out of your clothes as fast as possible right now," he mumbled while Sehun sucked on the area just above his collarbone and while he was also caressing his nipples. "Then get me out of them," Sehun said grinning and let go of Tao who immediately tucked at Sehun's top and took it of. "That's better," he giggled and pressed his lips to Sehun's chest. The younger let his head fall back and enjoyed the sensation of Tao's lips, tongue, and teeth against his skin and nipples.  
  
"And you call me a tease," Sehun moaned when Tao softly bit into his left nipple. "You consider that teasing?" Tao giggled. His breath hitting Sehun's skin made the younger shiver again. "Yes," he whined and lifted his hips to press them closer to Tao. He needed the friction, he needed Tao.  
The older immediately pressed his hips down and rubbed his crotch against Sehun's leg which was still between his. With doing that his own leg pressed closer to Sehun's middle.  
  
Another soft moan escaped Sehun who grabbed Tao's butt and pressed him even closer to him while squeezing the older's buttocks. He could feel the older hardening and rolled his hips to create more friction. "Okay, off with those pants," Tao said and let go of Sehun just to open the younger's pants almost frantically and pulled them off his legs. His undergarment soon followed leaving the younger exposed.  
  
"You too," Sehun said and pushed his lover on the bed to remove his pants, too. "No undergarments?" Sehun said and grinned at the older, "Are you sure you didn't expect me to come?"  
"Pretty sure," Tao answered, "But I kind of hoped you'd come. I just wasn't sure if your parents would allow you to come here since they normally prefer sending your brother." Sehun nodded.  
  
He straddled Tao and connected their lips again. Softly he pressed one kiss after another on Tao's lips and bit the older's bottom lip while rolling his hips against him so both their members rubbed against each other. They both moaned into the kiss and Tao pulled Sehun closer to him. Then he rolled them over so Sehun laid under him again.  
Immediately Sehun put one leg around Tao's hips and moved his hips up so their members met again.  
But they did not stay like that for long because Tao kissed his way from Sehun's neck to his navel and then to one of his legs. He pressed soft kisses on the inside of Sehun's legs and sucked on the skin. The younger let his head fall back into the cushions and he moaned.  
  
He could feel Tao's hand softly caressing his other leg before he started touching the younger's dick. Suddenly his mouth left Sehun's leg but only to be pressed against Sehun's penis. The younger laid his right hand on Tao's head and tucked on the other's hair again.  
He could feel Tao's tongue on his member licking its way from the base to the head and around the slit. "Fuck," Sehun moaned as a shiver run through him when Tao engulfed his member with his mouth and started bobbing his head.  
He had been good at giving head from the start but it still amazed Sehun how good it felt every time and he moaned almost sinfully.  
  
"Tao," Sehun moaned and tried moving his hips but Tao held him down. "Please..ah!" the younger begged wanting to give pleasure to his lover, too. But Tao kept on licking and sucking on Sehun's dick until the younger could not think coherently anymore. Then he let go of the younger and kissed him again. "I love you," Tao whispered between kisses and he took Sehun's hand to guide him to his own crotch. Sehun immediately engulfed his lover's member and moved his hand up and down. He was almost fully hard by now and Sehun could not wait to feel him inside himself.  
  
He moved his thumb over the slit. Tao moaned into the kiss. "Tao, where..?" Sehun asked when he interrupted the kiss and tucked a bit harder on Tao's dick which only made the older moan out loud in pleasure. "Under the cushion," the older answered after a few seconds and Sehun nodded. He stuck his hand under the cushion to try to find what he was searching for. He soon found the little bottle. Inside was some kind of tincture originally invented to cool bruises but was also widely used for prepping nowadays.  
  
But before Tao could grab the bottle from Sehun the younger had already rolled them around and straddled Tao again. The older grinned up at him and jerked his hips up to brush with his member against Sehun's butt. "What are you going to do?" he asked but Sehun was sure he knew exactly what he had in mind so he did not answer but only put a generous amount of the tincture on his fingers and lifted himself up a bit. He pressed one finger against his hole and inserted it in himself.  
  
He pushed his finger deep into himself. He had done that quite a few times during the last three month and he knew Tao would get crazy because of it. "Fuck, Sehun!" was all Tao said before he lifted himself up and grabbed the bottle from Sehun's hand. Sehun looked at him through half-opened eyes and saw how the older put some of the tincture on his own finger. "What..," Sehun said but when Tao pressed one of his fingers inside Sehun he knew what he was up to. "Fuck," Sehun moaned. It still hurt sometimes but it was also really thrilling when he was prepped. But this time it was even more thrilling because he had his and Tao's fingers inside him brushing against each other and stretching him.  
  
"Another," Sehun moaned after a short time and Tao inserted a second finger inside his lover. Before he could keep on moving his fingers inside Sehun the younger moved his hips up and down riding their fingers. "Fuck!" Tao muttered and pushed his fingers inside Sehun while he was riding them. The younger moaned loudly when their fingers pressed against his prostate and he moved his hips up and down again to feel it again.  
Then suddenly he pulled out his and Tao's fingers and pushed Tao down again. He pressed a kiss on his lips, spread some of the tincture on Tao's member and positioned himself above Tao's crotch. He took the older's penis and slowly inserted it in himself. Tao groaned and clawed in Sehun's legs.  
  
Sehun only kept still for a few seconds to adjust before he started riding Tao. He knew exactly how he had to do it to feel Tao's dick against his prostate again and only after a few times trying to find the right angle he found it. He let his head fall back into his neck as he was moving his body up and down to give himself and Tao pleasure.  
It hurt a bit again because he did not take his time to adjust but he could not stop himself. He needed Tao right now and he did not want to wait.  
  
The sound of skin against skin filled the room and if Sehun could still think coherently he would have thought that the guards in the hallway were probably able to hear them but he was too far gone by now. He even almost did not realize it when Tao rolled them over again to start pounding into him. He pulled Tao closer and kissed him feverishly albeit a bit sloppy and put his legs around him. "Faster," Sehun moaned after a short time and Tao did exactly this. Sehun moaned loudly and clawed in the older's back.  
  
It did not take long for him to get close to his climax but when he felt that he was close he also suddenly felt that something was off. "A-are you.. ah.. using your powers?" Sehun managed to say and then rolled them over again. "Yes," Tao answered and bucked up his hips. "Ah! I don't want you to cum just yet," he added slurring his words.  
Immediately Sehun started riding Tao again. "Are you sure?" he moaned and leant forwards to kiss the other again.  
While he was kissing Tao he literally sucked the air out of the other's lungs. Tao gasped for air and his eyes rolled back when Sehun stopped kissing him. And then suddenly he could breath again.  
  
"Make me cum," Sehun groaned and used his powers again to make Tao unable to breath for a few seconds. "Fuck, Sehun!" Tao moaned out loudly shortly afterwards and Sehun could feel him coming inside of him. And then Tao's powers stopped keeping him from coming and he released himself over Tao's stomach.  
  
While still trying to catch his breath he lifted himself up from Tao and then slumped down next to him. He snuggled up to Tao and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Next time you can do that again," Tao said grinning and kissed Sehun, too. The younger nodded and took in the sight of his lover being completely spend and sweaty. "I love you," he said and kissed the older again.


End file.
